el comienso de una nueva batalla!
by erihiwatari5
Summary: en el mudo siempre existirá tu media naranja? o solo sera una simple coincidencia del destino...si eso sucede, me enamorare de ella al instante o lo descubriré poco a poco? bueno en todo caso lo pasare desapercibido... capi 2 mejorado! desde el 18/10/11
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno es mi ****fic**** bueno es el segundo que hago espero que les guste….**

**El comienzo de una nueva batalla**

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… **

Era un día normal, como cualquier otro, los chicos entrenaban en el parque (ya saben Tyson, ray Max, Kenny, hilari y daichi) con excepción de kai. Todos entrenaban ya que el señor diquenson les avía dicho de un torneo de bey blade en la ciudad de hondo Japón….

-jupi!!-dice Tyson emocionado-ya quiero que llegue el torneo, estoy seguro que los are trisas a todos-lo dice muy arrogante

-no te confíes Tyson-dice rey

-y porque no-responde Tyson-vamos viejo…

-ray tiene razón-dice Kenny-este año dicen que abra equipos nuevos, y mucho mejores y que además somos los únicos a los que invitaron del torneo pasado

-pero jefe…obviamente somos el mejor equipo-rezonga Tyson

-jajaja-se rie max- creo que nunca cambiaras Tyson

-si no cabe duda que eres un presumido-dice hilari con una voz algo arrogante

-que dijiste….-responde Tyson

-aaah!-ya van a empezar a pelear otra vez-dice daichi y los demás acentan con la cabeza, en ese momento se escuchan pasos y todos voltean a ver….

-ah!-dice hilari-eres tu kai…

-hasta que apareces, ya te avías tardado, donde estabas?-pregunta Tyson

-bueno eso no importa-responde kai- pero que están haciendo el vuelo sale en media hora-todos quedaron atónitos y salieron corriendo a la casa de Tyson para preparar todo…

Llegaron al aeropuerto (media hora tarde porque a Tyson se le olvido comer!!XD!!)lo bueno es que el vuelo se abia retrasado por fallas técnicas….

-casi llegamos tarde por tu culpa Tyson!!-replica daichi..

-que!! Mi culpa…pero si tu también te paraste a comer-responde enojado Tyson, mientras ellos peleaban los demás se iban subiendo al avió dejándolos atrás-espera donde están todos!!-se miran el uno al otro-aaa!! Nos dejaron-y sale corriendo en dirección al avión….

Mientras tanto, en vuelo iban sentados de dos en dos (Max con rey, Tyson y daichi, hilari Kenny y kai solo…) pero también discutían de los equipos que iban a tener, los cuales parecían buenos

-bueno chicos según las investigaciones que he hecho estos son los nombres de los equipos y algunos de sus integrantes, el primer equipo en la lista de los mas fuertes es red dragon y el integrante mas fuerte de ese equipo es zota kawashinitzu, el segundo equipo esta conformado por mujeres

-ha mujeres-dice Tyson, hilari le echa una mirada de muérete y lo golpea-aa!!

-que tienes contra las mujeres-dice hilari, pero antes de que siguieran peleando kai los interrumpe

-continua!!-dice kai muy serio

-si…bueno…aquí dice que…aaa-se queda atónito-aquí dice que todas las integrantes de su equipo son las mas fuertes….que increíble….

Mientras seguían discutiendo de los equipos llegaron a la ciudad de hondo, la cual no era la esperada, ya que parecía un pueblo antiguo de Japón

-valla que graciosa ciudad-dice Max sonriente

-si para el aeropuerto solo avía una sola línea aérea jejeje-dice ray

Tuvieron que caminar al hotel, porque no avía taxis que los llevaran. Después de una hora (porque se perdieron) llegaron al hotel, cansados, sudando y hambrientos (bueno unos más que otros XD!). lo primero que hicieron fue subir a sus habitaciones lo cual no estaban nada mal, y lo mejor cada quien tenía una individual. Hilari salió de su habitación para conocer el lugar pero al momento de salir se encuentra con una chica, de tés pálida, de cabello morado muy largo hasta debajo de las rodillas ,de ojos azules con una falda corta, un top negro y unas votas hasta arriba de las rodillas negras…

-hola-hilari la saluda amablemente, pero la chica no contesto-y como te llamas-pero la peli morada no contesto-bienes para el torneo-pero la chica solo la ignoraba-BUENO YA DI ALGO!!-dice hilari frustrada

-eso no importa, además no tengo que contestarle a alguien como tu-dice la peli morada con voz fría y se va, mientras hilari arde en llamas y se va del lado contrario

-----------------

Tyson ray max y kai decidieron ir a entrenar un poco. Llegaron al pequeño lugar a entrenar pero solo se escucharon gritos de 2 voses una familiar y la otra de una mujer

-TRAMPOSA!!-dice daichi con un una voz de enojo

-ha pero si te gane –dice una chica peli naranja de dos coletas una playera rota hasta el ombligo, unos shorts rotos de abajo, unos tenis y de ojos verdes…-ya no llores

-que paso daichi?-pregunta Tyson

-es que me gano…-responde daichi pero incompleto

-pues aprende a perder-le replica Tyson

-no pero, esto es muy raro, esa chica ni siquiera uso su bestia bit…-responde daichi triste

-no lo necesitaba eres muy débil para mi-responde la peli naranja

-AAA!!!POR ESO DIGO QUE HISISTE TRAMPA…-replica daichi enojado

-mejor sierra la boca y aprende a perder si niño-dice una chica de pelo azul, con una playera amarilla, una falda corta azul, unos tenis de ojos azul fuerte y un paliacate azul…

-oye pero que te sucede no seas tan grosera-dice Tyson-además quien eres para decir eso

-ha!!-dice la peli azul-bueno soy la próxima campeona mundial de bey blade, mi nombre es asumí

-otra vez empezaste a presumir-dice una chica rubia, de tés blanca con pecas una playera rayada verde con blanco un pantalón de mezclilla, tenis, de ojos verdes y una hermosa sonrriza

-ehh!! Es solo para darles una lección ayumi!!-dice asumí avergonzada –pero es que yuca le gano a ese chico peli rojo y no lo aceptaba, asi que le voy a demostrar a ese presumido quien manda-dice muy arrogante

-pues yo te voy a demostrar quién manda aquí-dice Tyson enojado

-me estas retando-dice asumí

-dalo por echo-responde Tyson

-muy bien-dice asumí mientras se coloca en posición de juego al igual que Tyson

-3..2…1..let it rip!!-dicen al mismo tiempo y empiezan a luchar, mientras todos se acomodaban para ver el duelo. En esa batalla ninguno parecía que tenía la ventaja, iban igual hasta que Tyson golpeo el bey de asumí sacándolo a volar a un lado de ella, pero, cuando paso a su lado su bey empezó a girar en reversa, regreso al campo, golpeo el bey de Tyson sacándolo a volar, eso hiso que todos quedaran atónitos al ver como la peli azul le ganaba a Tyson….

-que!! Pero como- dice Tyson pasmado

-lo vez, le gane al campeón mundial sin siquiera sudar…

-sugoe!!eso fue increíble-dice rey y Max acento con la cabeza, en eso llega la chica peli morado, caminado despacio…

-asumi-dice la peli morado-ya quieres dejar de presumir, ya vámonos….

-si haya voy eril…-dice asumí-bueno vámonos chicas

-espera-grita Tyson-quiero la revancha

-prefiero dejarlo hasta vernos en el verdadero torneo si no te importa-responde asumi-para humillarte públicamente jajaja-se ríe con voz burlona y se va. Mientras Tyson queda pasmado, no podía creer que una chica le haya ganado de esa manera, max vio que el peli azul estaba un poco triste asi que intento animarlo pero no funciono….-AAAA!!!-grita Tyson

-pero que te sucede me espantaste-dice max, en eso llega hilari

-hola chicos-dice hil, pero en eso los ve a todos impactados-que sucedió? Porque están todos aquí?-pregunta, pero nadie le daba una respuesta-que pasa díganme?...

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado ****jeje**** (a mi si****XD!!)****a**** y se me olvido poner a una que ****seria**** la que se parece a ****ray****…bueno espero ****reviews****plis****…bueno nos leemos hasta el otro capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno ****grax**** por los ****reviews****ke**** tuve (aunque hayan sido ****pokitoS**** TT-TT****)pero**** le prometo ****ke**** este va a estar mejor ****jeje**

**Pasado obscuro**

**Nota:** este fic se empieza primero con las mujeres, ya después salen todos

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

_**Que es en realidad la soledad**__ Se preguntaba mientras caminaba hacia un pequeño hospital…estoy hablando de la chica peli morada(Eril). Llega sola ya que su entrenados les pidió a las demás hacer otra cosa. Entra al consultorio, vacio, camina por los pacillos hasta llegar a una puerta la cual la abre, ya que su doctor la esperaba, pero nunca se iba a imaginar la sorpresa que le estaba esperando_

-eril-dice un hombre ya mayor con una bata blanca-que bueno que llegas pasa-la chica pasa sin decir nada-creo que te preguntaras porque te mande llamar, se trata de que encontré a dos personas que dicen que te conocen-eril se sorprende, en eso de la misma puerta que entro ella, entraron dos personas, dos hombres, uno era alto de pelo negro largo que lo sostenía una trenza, tenía una playera roja, un pantalón de mezclilla azul y unos ojos azules, el otro tenía el cabello morado, no tan largo, con una camisa blanca y un pantalón verde, de ojos azules y se veía menor que el otro, eril solo abrió sus ojos como plato y recuerdos le empezaron a llegar a la mente, pero no los podía entender, se agarro la cabeza con desesperación se inca y su mirada cambio a una tristeza profunda

-quiénes son?-pregunto muy confundida

-son tu hermanos, eril-respondió el doctor-se que eres huérfana y que perdiste tu memoria cuando solo tenias 5 años, pero ya lo averigüe y es compatible su sangre, así que….

-MENTIRA…-lo interrumpe-yo no tengo a nadie-se para y sale corriendo de ese lugar

-espera eril-dice el peli negro

-déjenla ir- dice el doctor

-pero porque?-pregunta el peli morado

-ahora está confundida, y si intentamos que recuerde a la fuerza, eso provocaría una amnesia total-respondió el doctor y sus hermanos no hicieron nada…

Mientras tanto la peli morada salió del consultorio con tanta velocidad, corrió por las calles de la ciudad, hasta que choco con una persona haciendo que ella se tropiece y caiga al suelo, el otro chico no cayo y por cortesía le dio su mano para levantarla, la peli morada no avía visto con quien avía chocado hasta que vio su mano, levanto la mirada y vio a un joven que ya había visto antes

-estas bien?-le dice el chico mientras la levanta, eril solo acento con la cabeza, el chico la reconoció, era la chica que estaba con esa tal asumí (el chico es kai), pero que hacia aquí, pensó, prefirió no preguntar, pero algo lo alarmo, un quejido de parte de la chica y que ella cayera al suelo de un dolor tan fuerte de cabeza-estas bien?

-si-se levanta con mucha dificultad y sigue caminado, kai la dejo ir, ya que no era su problema, pero aun así vio como se marchaba y como la chica cruzaba la calle cuando el semáforo estaba en verde, pero para los carros, la chica atravesó y de la nada salió un camión pitando, ella se puso en frente del, pero no apropósito, kai reacciono, corrió hacia ella ya empujo de en medio de la calle salvándola…

-pero que te sucede-dice kai algo tranquilo, pero la chica no respondió nada, lo único que hacía era sujetarse su cabeza con fuerza-te llevare al hospital si quieres-la intento levantar pero la peli morada lo detuvo

-no!-dijo-no me agás volver-kai la comprendió, el también odiaba los hospitales

-si no quieres no te obligare, ya es tu problema!-lo dice muy frio, la noto muy confundida, intento ver su mirada, pero la escondía con su cabello-te llevo con Asumi!-eril acento con la cabeza, kai la levanto, pero a eril le costaba mucho trabajo levantarse, la subió a su espalda…

-yo puedo caminar-dijo eril con una voz muy fría, después presento un quejido, kai volteo para verla y accidentalmente se cruzaron sus miradas, eril se sonrojo un poco al ver su mirada fría y profunda y se quedo callada en todo el camino, kai sintió en su espalda un cuerpo caliente, asi que acelero su paso hasta el hotel. Llegando al hotel, kai pregunto en la recepción por sus compañeras de equipo, las cuales no estaban, asi que la llevo con Tyson. Llego a su habitación Tyson a estaba dentro con el resto de su equipo

-que hacen aquí?-pregunta kai con la peli morada en la espalda dormida-porque están en mi habitación…

-no te enojes kai, fuimos a buscarte a tu habitación, tocamos pero no habrías, y la puerta estaba abierta-dice Tyson con un poco de miedo, después levanto la mirada y vio a una chica peli morada en su espalda, con un tono de piel un poco mas pálido y sus mejillas enrojecidas-¿Quién es ella?-pregunta Tyson muy confundido, pues kai jamás avía cargado a alguien en su espalda y menos a una mujer

-es la compañera de asumi-responde kai

-a si ya al recuerdo-dice Tyson

-pero que le sucedió?-pregunto Kenny saliendo de un lado de Tyson-se ve que está muy mal!por que no la llevaste a un hospital

-ella no quiso-respondió muy serio, entro a su habitación sin decir mas y los demás lo siguieron, el bicolor la recostó en su cama, los demás solo miraban, kai después de recostarla la miro bien y no estaba nada mal, su cabello morado le quedaba con su piel palida y algo enrojecida y además estaba muy delgada, tenía una figura muy buena (como la mía XD!!BROMA)

-hay que decirle a asumi-dijo rey, mientras Tyson hablaba a la recepción para que le digan a asumi lo que pasa. Mientras Tyson llamaba…

-y dime kai-dice max-donde la encontraste?

-saliendo de un hospital-respondió kai

-pero por que no la regresaste al hospital-pregunto Kenny

-si ella no quería ir no tenia por que obligarla-fue una respuesta muy bacía pero ellos se la creyeron, Tyson colgó el teléfono

-ya le llame a la recepción, pero no estaban, asi que llame a su celular…-dijo Tyson, mientras los demás se le quedaban viendo muy curiosos-que sucede chicos…

-oye Tyson-dice Max-donde conseguiste el celular de asumi…eeh!-Tyson se pone nervioso

-órale, apenas conoció a asumi y ya se la esta ligando…-dice muy burlón daichi

-ligando??!!..De que hablas, si el teléfono me lo dieron en la recepción-dice Tyson mas nervioso, no se notaba pero hilari estaba celosa…todos se burlaban de la forma de actuar de Tyson…-bueno como iba diciendo, ellas no regresaran hasta mañana, porque su entrenador las mando a hacer otra cosa

-que cosa-pregunto hilari muy curiosa

-la verdad no me quiso decir…

-oooh!! Ya hasta mantienes conversación con ella eeh!!-dice daichi muy burlón

-pero ya te dije que nooo!!!-contesta Tyson furioso, todos se rieron de eso, Kenny interrumpió la risa diciendo:

-bueno y que vamos a hacer con ella??-todos se quedaron pensativos

-yo digo que la llevemos a un hospital…-dice ray

-no creo que quiera-contesta kai muy serio

-por que? En verdad ya conviviste tanto con ella para saber que le gusta woow!! Nunca lo creí de ti-dice daichi muy burlón mientras kai le echa una mirada de muerte

-baka!!-contesta kai y todos rien, pero mientras todos reian, la peli morada soñaba, de su pasado…

Se encontraba en una casa incendiándose, ella sosteniendo su cabeza con miedo y un beiblade en la mano, totalmente aterrada _**"**__**dónde**__** estoy**______**Porque**__** estoy llorando**____** esa niña soy yo?"**_en eso una voz familiar la hace volver al mundo real, abre sus ojos lentamente y ve a mucha gente reunida, ella estaba acostada en una cama, las personas que veía no las conocía, se fue levantando lentamente…

-ah! Ya despertaste-dice max con una sonrisa, eril no contesto, todavía veía un poco borroso

-bueno así podrás irte a tu habitación-dice Tyson, eril contesto con la cabeza que si, se levanto con dificultad, mientras caminaba con dificultad a la puerta. Cuando paso a un lado de kai solo le dijo

-gracias-en voz baja y sale de la habitación de kai metiéndose a la que estaba a un lado

-valla,!!-dice max-porque no pensamos en llevarla a su habitación-y todos se caen estilo anime

------------------------

Pasaron las horas y llego la noche, kai no podía dormir, tenia sueños que le recordaban su pasado, triste, y algunas cosas que avía olvidado. Salió a su balcón para refrescarse y curiosamente en el balcón de un lado se encontró a cierta peli morada sentada en la orilla del balcón, observando la luna y con su beyblade en la mano sosteniéndolo con fuerza, tenia un pequeño vestido negro y un pantalón del mismo color. La chica se avia dado cuenta de que el estaba aquí, y como no avia ninguna pared que separara los balcones, pero prefirió guardar silencio

-que haces aquí?-pregunto kai, lo mas extraño es que no lo avia pensado solo se le salió el preguntarle, la chica volteo y contesto…

- olvidar-fue la simple respuesta, kai la miro fijamente-y tu?-pregunto sin despegar sus ojos de la luna, kai solo sonrió y se fue-espera…-kai se para

-que sucede?-pregunta kai, eril voltea y con el reflejo de la luna se veían sus ojos aun mas tristes, el se sorprendió al ver esos ojos, ya que solo los avia visto en el

-gracias por traerme-contesta eril un poco apenada

-hm!-fue la simple respuesta de kai y después se metió a su habitación, eril sonrió levemente

--------------------------

A la mañana siguiente ivan a empezar los primeros juegos de bey blade, oviamente antes de eso las compañeras de equipo de eril entraron a ver como estaba…

-eril! Estas bien-pregunto asumi afuera de la puerta, tocándola, abre la puerta y noto el rostro de preocupación en la cara de sus compañeras-pero que te paso cuéntanos

-eso no te incumbe, es un asunto personal-dice eril, todas se entristecieron en su respuesta-bueno que están haciendo ya es tarde para nuestro primer combate-todas se espantaron y salieron corriendo del cuarto hacia el bey estadio.

------------------------------

Los bey blakers se llegaron temprano para su primer duelo el cual lo avían ganado pero de repente apareció un chico con un pantalón blanco una playera roja, con unos ojos rojos sangre y su cabellos del mismo color, se aserco a ellos cruzo sus brazos y dijo

-creo que disfrutan mucho su victoria-dice el chico peli rojo

-de que hablas-dice rey

-no se confíen tanto en ganar este torneo, porque ahora mi equipo y yo seremos los ganadores-dice el peli rojo

-y tu quien diablos eres para decir eso-dice Tyson algo molesto

-ha!! Pues yo soy el mejor beyluchador de toda la región de hondo…Zota kahuashinitsu


End file.
